


Angels & Hunters

by Tragically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Allergic reaction, Baby, Castiel Does Not Understand, Dean is in denial, Dean-Centric, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Dean, Heartbeats, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean, Jealous Castiel, Kidnapped Dean, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mentions of Demonic Dean, Mentions of the Mark of Cain, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nephilim, Panicking Dean, Pregnant Dean, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Swearing, Tattoos, Temporary Mind Reading, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of dying, mentions of illness, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically/pseuds/Tragically
Summary: “Are you sure that you are okay?” Sam looked at his older brother with worry in his eyes. Something was off about Dean.“Yeah, it’s fine, Sammy, don’t worry about it.” The older Winchester brother said, without meaning a word he said. No, he wasn’t fine, he wasn’t fine at all, and it was all Castiel’s fault. The stupid angel was nowhere to be seen and it made Dean cranky.“But Dean, it’s pie! You love pie!” And this was what got Dean irritated.“I hate to break it to you, but life isn’t about pies!” The oldest boy snapped.Or the one in which Dean refuses to even look at pies, Sam faints a few times and Castiel is nowhere to be seen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Destiel fic I've ever written. 
> 
> There are a few things that I want to tell you before you read more: 
> 
> 1). The story is already finished, but I'm still waiting to get everything Beta'd before I post it (Till chapter 8 this is done, because of this I will post a new chapter each week). If my beta's are a bit faster I might do two a week, but I can't make any promises :) Also I started to write this at the end of season 11 (just before this season started, so I think it's safe to say that there are no spoilers for this season). 
> 
> 2). Dean has all kind of friends. 
> 
> 3). Castiel has never been to Purgatory. He was/is too pure (He's an Angel of the Lord after all ). Therefore: Benny and Castiel do not know each other. (They have never seen each other before.)
> 
> 4). Bobby and Gabriel never died in this story.
> 
> 5). I use photo's and or fan art in my chapters. Sadly most of the time I don't know who made it or who it's from. If you know who made these or if you are the maker of one (or more) of them, please let me know so I can give you credit you deserve.
> 
> 6). I've updated the story rating to "Mature", this is mostly because this story includes some swearing and slightly violence in later chapters so I wanted to be on the safe side, that's why I updated the rating. 
> 
> I think that was all the important information, I hope you will all enjoy the story! ^^ 
> 
> P.s. I would also like to thank:  
> -[Perpetual](https://www.quizlet.nl/users/Perpetual) for the cover, [Square](https://www.quizlet.nl/users/Square), [Maheegan](https://www.quizlet.nl/users/Maheegan) and [Quintana](https://www.quizlet.nl/users/Quintana) for being my beta's.  
> Extra special Thanks to [Maheegan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maheegan/pseuds/Maheegan/) for cheering me on. Without you this story would've taken way longer to finish.  
> Thank you for all your support!

                                           

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did anyway.

“Are you sure that you are okay?” Sam looked at his older brother with worry in his eyes. Something was off about Dean.

“Yeah, it’s fine, Sammy, don’t worry about it.” The older Winchester brother said, without meaning a word he said. No, he wasn’t fine, he wasn’t fine at all, and it was all Castiel’s fault. The stupid angel was nowhere to be seen and it made Dean cranky.

“But Dean, it’s pie! You love pie!” And this was what got Dean irritated.

“I hate to break it to you, but life isn’t about pies!” The oldest man snapped, while he looked angrily at his younger brother. Dean didn’t want any fucking pies! His stomach clenched at the idea alone.

Sammy looked confusedly at his older brother. What had happened between him and pies? Normally he couldn’t stay away from them. Hell, he even got mad or irritated when Sam forgot to buy him some. Something was definitely off, but the long-haired man had no idea what exactly. While Sam was wondering about Dean’s strange behaviour, the older man walked out of the room.

Sure, Dean always had loved pies, but ever since that fateful night in a cheap, filthy hotel room, he couldn’t even stand the thought of pies.

_Dean was so tired that he could barely open his eyes. His back was hurting an awful lot and the first thing his sleepy brain noticed was the cold. The sheets that were wrapped around him felt cold against his hot skin, but most importantly, he noticed that his personal heater with wings wasn’t beside him. He wanted to sit up and look around, but a voice stopped him from doing so._

_“Ssst, it’s okay, I’m here.” The boy tried to open his eyes, but damn it, he was so tired, and the voice was so soothing. His vision was so blurry that he could barely make out who was in front of him, but his brain was able to make the connection._

_“Cass?” The sleepiness in his voice was clear to hear. It made the said angel smile a little._

_“I’m here. Don’t worry.” The oldest Winchester man made grabby hands to the only angel he loved so much._

_“You’re so far away. Why are you...” Castiel stepped forward to the human and kneeled before him._

_“Go back to sleep, Dean. You need your four hours, remember?” The angel’s voice trembled a little bit while he said it. Dean wanted to say something, but Castiel placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, Dean.” Within a few seconds his eyes closed and darkness surrounded him..._

_When the hunter came to, the next morning there was a note on the nightstand._

_“ **Went out to get you some pies : ) x Cass**.”_ Dean hadn’t seen or heard from the angel since, and to be completely honest, it hurt him more than he would ever admit to anyone. So no, he didn’t want any fucking pies near him, no matter how much he wanted to eat the most perfect desserts ever made. He didn’t want to tell Sam about this though. He didn’t want him to think that he’d turned into a girl or something. No, this was something between the angel and the hunter and there was no way in hell that he would drag his little brother into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter then the normal chapters are. I will post the next chapter (A real chapter) in the next few days to make up for this short one). 
> 
> Till then! x


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add some more tags along the way. 
> 
> What's in italic are flash-backs.

                                                 

 

It was past two a.m. when the Winchester brothers finally got into their shared hotel room. Dean was even feeling worse than the last few days. Maybe he was really getting too old for this. The werewolf they were trying to catch had gotten away and it made Dean feel frustrated. At least he had always been able to say that he was good at hunting, until the last few weeks, that was. It was like he couldn’t concentrate at all and he felt tired all the goddamn time.  
  
Sam was still worried about his older brother. Even if since the pie-accident, he kept quiet about it. He had seen how much it had hurt his brother and ever since it had happened, it was like Dean was trying to push him away again, like he had done when he got turned into a demon. Sam hadn’t said anything to Dean, but he had tried to contact Castiel about this. He had called him, but the angel hadn’t picked up the phone and clearly he hadn’t even listened to the voicemails Sam had left him. The long-haired lad had even tried to pray to Castiel, to hear him, but even that didn’t work. He should’ve known that though, because Castiel and Dean had always had a better connection and whenever Dean prayed, the angel came within seconds.  
  
“Hey Dean, do you want to grab a...” Before the youngest brother could even finish his question, he could hear his older brother snore on top of his bed. Only his shoes were kicked off. While shaking his head, Sam headed over to his brother and put his blanket over the sleeping man, while muttering to himself that he would have to head to the night store by foot now, to get something to eat.  
  
  
_“Dean, can you hear me?” Dean smiled while he looked up at the angel, with his hands still tied together by specially made handcuffs._  
  
_“Oh, don’t worry honey, I can hear you clearly enough.” The demonic eyes looked into the blue ones that belonged to the angel._  
  
_“I don’t mean you, I mean the real Dean.” It made the demon inside him laugh._  
  
_“I hate to break it to you, sugar, but that Dean is long gone.” The demon inside him gave him so many dark thoughts, about how Sam didn’t need him or cared for him at all and it had made him so angry that he had picked up a rusty old axe and almost hacked into his younger brother. It was like he couldn’t even control his own body and it made him so angry._  
  
_“Dean, I know you can hear me. You just have to fight this demon off. I know you can do it. I know that you didn’t mean to kill Sam.” Oh how he wished that that was true._  
  
_“Oh, don’t get me wrong, angel, but that part wasn’t all my doing, you know.” Castiel looked up at that, like the demon really got to him now. “Don’t act all surprised, wing-face. You do know that his brother doesn’t give a shit about this meatsuit, right? Dean’s eyes turned even darker in as far as that was possible. Castiel looked up to Sam, as if he wanted to ask him with his eyes if that was true. Like he wanted to know what the younger brother had done to make the older one that pissed off._  
  
_“Sam, leave the room.” The angel said, while Sam looked like a kicked puppy._  
  
_“But...” The angel wasn’t having it._  
  
_“Just leave. You’re not helping at all. I will call you when I need you.” The brown-haired man just nodded and walked out of the heavily protected room._  
  
_“What was it that he has done to you that you are so angry with him? He’s still your brother and the Dean I know would do whatever he could to protect his brother, not kill him!” The angel sat down now, looking intensely at the demon in front of him, who was possessing one of his closest friends._  
  
_“Yeah, I would, Dean would, but that one?! Ha! He doesn’t care about Dean at all, and you know how angry that makes this one? It’s just delicious!” The demon laughed. “You know what Sammy did while Dean was in hell? Nothing! A big, fat nothing! He just left him to rot in the ground! Oh, and when this meatsuit went to Purgatory? The baby brother did nothing either! Hell, he even quit hunting and settled down for a girl with more issues than he had and you know what really brought icing to the cake? The moose was even angry that Dean got out! He blamed him for being back into the lifestyle of hunting things. But hey, that’s all something to go so fucking light over, right. Let’s say that killing Charlie really pissed him off more than anything. The girl was like the little sister he never had, after all.” The angel’s eyes went wide after that, like he had never really heard the issues before. Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed how bothered Dean really was by all this. After all, Sam had made him feel like he was replaceable and that after all the other brother had done for the younger one... It was no wonder that Dean had been angry._  
  
_“Dean, please, I know you can hear me.” The angel had laid his hand on Dean’s cheek. The touch was so warm and reassuring, like he would guide him out of the darkness, just like he had done when he was in hell. “Let me help you. I know that Sam hasn’t found a way to ban the darkness from you, but I have. Just trust me on this.” Dean knew that he could trust this angel, that he could entrust his life with this one, so he just closed his eyes while the words sunk in._  
  
_Maybe it was the words that did the trick or maybe it was the loving touch that Dean hadn’t felt in ages, but it seemed like it worked. The darkness seemed to leave him, for now at least._  
  
_“Come on, Dean, let’s get out of here.” Before Dean could even blink with his eyes, the angel had taken him to some filthy cheap hotel room._  
  
_“Can you really get this darkness out of me?” The hunter had never been so insecure in his life before. Sure, he trusted his angel friend more than anything, but still he was afraid for what might happen to his friend if things went wrong and the demon side of him got the better of him._  
  
_“Yes, I can. I know that you probably won’t like it, but I don’t know any other option,” the angel said softly while he invaded Dean’s personal space. Before the hunter could say another word, Castiel had already placed his lips on Dean’s. The kiss was soft and slow, but at the same time it was everything Dean had ever wanted._  
  
_“This will hurt, won’t it?” Dean was starting to blush now that Castiel’s hands had found their way under his shirt._  
  
_“Probably a lot, but I will try to be gentle, I promise.” The angel sealed the promise with a kiss and..._  
  
Dean was sitting up in the bed of the hotel room. His stomach was turning and he was feeling really sick. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the attached bathroom. Before he could even fall down in front of the toilet, he was already puking in it. While his food from the day ended up in the toilet, he couldn’t help but wonder if his stomach got so upset because of his flashback-dream or because of the food Sam had forced him to eat earlier that day. He had always known that that stupid rabbit food that his brother wanted to force onto him wasn’t any good. And besides, it had been ages since he had last thought about the angel, so that couldn’t be it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it (:


	3. Chapter 2

             

 

Dean hadn’t slept well at all, despite being so tired. He felt horrible, especially after the night he had had. Luckily Sammy hadn’t noticed anything. That was one of the last things that Dean needed right now, a nagging brother.  
  
Unluckily, that was exactly what Sam was planning on doing, because honestly, it wasn’t really safe for them out there with Dean slowing them down.  
  
“I’m serious, Dean, I really think that it would be better if you went home.” The long-haired lad said while he pushed his hair behind his ears.  
  
“Are you kidding me?! We are so close! I can almost feel the furr of those bastards!” Sam rolled his eyes at that.  
  
“And that’s the problem right there, _almost_. We **almost** got to them. Almost isn't good enough! I don’t know what it is with you, Dean, but you are slowing us down! We are a heartbeat away from being eaten by these things!” Sam was starting to yell now. Normally Dean would’ve shrugged it off, like it was no big deal, but this time, it did hurt. It hurt a fucking lot.  
  
“Well fine then! It’s not like you ever slowed me down before!” Dean yelled back while he got up with so much speed that the chair that he was sitting in banged to the floor. It made people look at them. “And it’s not like I stayed by your side or something, no, I would dump your fucking ass too.” Dean’s hands where all fisted up and he could swear that there were tears in his eyes, but that couldn’t be the fucking case, because he was not about to fucking cry now, was he?!  
  
Before the older Winchester brother could do something else to make a fool out of himself (like crying, he wasn’t a girl for god’s sake!), he marched out of the dinner and straight into the hotel room, without looking back. As soon as the door had been shut behind him, the tears started to fall, but the hunter paid no mind to it. Instead he started to grab his duffle bag and started to shovel his belongings into it. Not that he brought many things with him, but still. He was so angry with his brother right now, he wondered why he had even bothered to patch things up with the bastard.  
  
Maybe he should’ve bashed his brains in with that rusty old axe when he had the chance. While that thought came into his head, his toilet bag fell out of his hands. Damn it! Why did he think of that again?! Maybe Cass was wrong, maybe there was still some evil inside of him. Some darkness that had slipped right under the radar because he couldn’t really be thinking that about Sammy, right?  
  
Without collecting his bag from the ground, he went to sit down on the bed. Well, at least he had stopped crying for now, that was something. The hunter instantly felt bad about it all. He shouldn’t be thinking like that, especially not about his brother.  
  
The hunter was looking at his arm. Right there, where the mark of Cain had been, was now a set of black wings. A mark that showed up in its place. It had hurt like a bitch when it first appeared right after the ritual had taken place. (Because that was what it was. Don’t flatter yourself, Dean. It’s not like Castiel even likes you like that.) For other people it must have seemed like normal, ordinary sex, might even have sounded like it, but to Dean it had felt special. He was sure that the angel didn’t even think twice about it, though. He hadn’t heard from the angel since, not after the pie-note and the vague thing that Dean thought he had dreamed about. Like he would ever beg someone to stay. Ha, as if.  
  
The door opened, which caused Dean to roll his eyes. Sam must be coming in. There was no way in hell that he would forgive his brother this time around. That little bastard had hurt him time and time again and never really apologized for it. To be completely honest, Dean was done with it. Done with being hurt all the time, and what for? It’s not like people even liked them for the job. Hell, they even loathed them for it, thinking that they liked to break the law and disobey the rules to save the asses of so many people that turned into ungrateful bastards in the end. Dean had had enough of all of it. Before Sam could say something about it, Dean wiped his eyes and rolled his sleeves down.  
  
“About what I said before...” Dean stood up and grabbed his stuff from the floor, putting the last of his belongings into his duffle bag.  
  
“What about it?” The older Winchester asked, pushing his shoulders back.  
  
“I didn’t...” Dean’s phone started ringing, which caused the hunter to look at it. He would give everything to not hear Sam talk right now.  
  
“Hello?” The older brother answered the phone while he zipped his bag up, ready to leave.  
  
“...” Sam tried very hard to listen in on the conversation that his brother was having on the phone, without looking like he was actually eavesdropping. So far, he didn’t do so great. He couldn’t hear a thing the person on the other end was saying. He honestly didn’t want to upset his brother, but clearly he had done just that.  
  
“No, it’s no problem at all! I was heading your way anyway, man.” The older hunter sounded nicer than he had done a few minutes ago. He actually sounded kind of relieved, like the person on the other end of the phone cheered him up or something. But that couldn’t be the case, right? It wasn’t like Dean had many friends, if he had any at all. Especially since the nasty break-up with Lisa.  
  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked while he looked up to his brother. The oldest had just hung up after the phone call and swung the duffle bag over his shoulder.  
  
“I’m staying with my friends for a little while. Don’t worry about it. This is what you wanted, right?” Dean said, still a bit angry, while he walked out of the rented hotel room. He felt a little bit better when he walked towards his baby. At least that was one thing that would never change, no matter what.  
  
“With who?” Dean dropped his bag into the trunk and turned on his heels to face his little brother for the first time since the fight. Right after closing the trunk. He couldn’t risk people seeing what he was hiding in the trunk of the trunk of his baby. So he closed them both to hide the weapons from view.  
  
“What does it matter anyway? You wanted me gone, right? Well, I’m going. I’m sure Bobby will have a car ready for you.” Those were the last words Dean was wasting on the fight. Without saying another word he got into his beloved car and drove away, to the highway, his favourite music blaring through the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it ^^ 
> 
> The next chapter will be up next week (: x


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more tags as I go. 
> 
> A little early, but I hope you will like it anyway.

When Dean arrived at Benny’s home, he was a bit surprised when he saw a skinny-looking guy waiting for him. He had to laugh though when he noticed that it was Garth who was also waiting for him. It was something about the skinny-looking lad that made him laugh. Most people wouldn’t even give Garth a chance because he was so different from everyone else, but Dean could look quite past that, especially since he had worked a few cases with the boy. He could be a little bit dorky from time to time (“You’ve just been Garthed!”), but that didn’t bother the older Winchester man at all. Drinking with him, though, that was another story. Garth would be drunk after just one bottle of beer and would turn into a drunken mess.  
  
The hunter was barely out of his car, his baby, before Garth flew around his neck. Dean hugged him back. It was still a bit awkward because Dean wasn’t really used to hugs... His dad never really gave them, his mom did, but she died way to soon (Dean was hardly five years old when she died), and Sammy did, but not all that much either. The only people Dean really hugged were Bobby, Benny and Castiel... But Castiel was a whole other story anyway.  
  
After the hug, Benny came forward and gave him the hug the hunter really needed. The kind of hug that’s strong, but not bone-crushing. The kind of hug that told him that everything would be okay, even though he could hear this nagging voice in the back of his mind saying that it wouldn’t last anyway.  
  
“Dean, man, you look like crap. Are you okay?” Benny was looking at him with worried eyes and an expression on his face that told him that he wanted to say more but didn’t. Dean was grateful for that. He wasn’t eager to be lectured about what had happened before his friend had called him.  
  
“Just little to no sleep, that’s all.” The hunter waved it off, hoping it would be enough for his vampire friend. Benny did look like he wanted to answer that, but he didn’t, he just nodded, sensing that the older one didn’t want to talk about it. Not now, at least.  
  
“Well, you do smell a bit off.” Garth didn’t want to let it rest, it seemed, and it made Dean feel a bit uncomfortable. Benny nudged Garth’s side with his elbow.  “Awtch! What was that good for?!”  
  
“Cut it out, will you?” The vampire warned, sounding snappish. Benny had always had a soft spot for the hunter and right now he could see that his friend was hurting. It looked like Dean didn’t want to talk about it and that was what Benny would do: he wouldn’t talk about it, unless the hunter started talking about it himself. He didn’t want to upset the man any further. “Come on then, Dean, I will show you to your room. You are staying, aren’t you?” Benny said, looking hopefully at the black Impala ’67.  
  
“Well actually, if it isn’t a problem, I would love that,” the hunter said, sounding a bit shy. Benny laughed at that, because it didn’t sound like Dean at all. Dean was normally very social and open, especially to him. The older man didn’t know what was bothering his friend, but he had a feeling that Dean might have had a fight with his little brother.    
  
“Like I would ever send you away. What’s wrong with you?” he asked, while he wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. The hunter smiled at that.  
  
“I know, man. You’re a real brother.” A small hug followed. Dean felt at ease immediately. At least he knew that the vampire would never betray him. He could trust him. “Why is Garth here, by the way?”  
  
“Well, good that you’re asking. Garth here was just telling me about his problem with beavers.” Dean looked at Garth at that.  
  
“Seriously? Beavers?!” The werewolf blushed at that.  
  
“Well, you see... My wife is pregnant and they eat very loudly from the trees in our backyard. They do it at night and my wife can’t sleep through it, so she wants me to do something about it, but I have no clue how to hunt them! I mean, sure, supernatural creatures are easy, but a normal beaver, no clue.”  Dean was sitting in Benny’s living room while Garth explained his situation.  
  
“Congratulations, man! When is she due?” for some reason Dean got really hyped up about that. The hunter had always liked kids, especially when he could act like a father to Ben. He loved being a dad. Sadly enough, that wasn’t his real kid and he didn’t see him anymore after the nasty break-up with Lisa. That still hurt him, but Dean didn’t talk about that, not with anyone, not even with Sam ór Castiel.  
  
“November 6th.” That was soon! Only two months away. That could explain why the awkward-looking boy was so nervous. He had to be so happy about becoming a dad. It had to be magical to get to know your own child this way. It would be a winter baby then. It was September now, but it was starting to feel very chilly already. It wouldn’t surprise the Winchester if it would snow this Christmas, unlike last year.  
  
“That’s so soon! Do you know the sex yet?” Dean was getting curious now. He felt a little bit sad, though, that he only found out about it by accident because Benny had asked him to come and visit him. The werewolf hadn’t told him, hadn’t even texted him... But that was how the hunter life was, after all. He should not have been surprised really, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t sting a little. Maybe they weren’t as good as friends as Dean had thought.  
  
“My wife does, but I don’t. She’s scared that I would ruin the surprise if I knew,” Garth said softly. It made sense in a way, but it was also incredibly mean to leave the soon-to-be dad so clueless about his own child. It made Dean feel a bit angry, like he felt the first time he saw Ben. Lisa had assured him, though, that he was someone else’s kid, no matter how much he looked like Dean.  
  
“Oh...” The hunter wanted to say more, to state that it was unfair to leave him in the dark about something so important, but Garth’s phone started to ring. The skinny boy smiled before he picked up his mobile and walked out of the house to take the call.  
  
“Don’t mind that. Bess is a bit strange anyway.” Benny explained. Before Dean could even react to that, the door suddenly went flying through the air, knocking the oldest Winchester man unconscious when the wood hit his head, hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean deserves more hugs ^^ 
> 
> See you next week!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel desisted to show up.

It was dark by the time that Castiel opened his eyes again. Had it all been some crazy dream? Was he starting to lose faith? Was God starting to lose faith in him? Was he disappointed in him? His head was spinning and for a moment the angel felt very dizzy.  
  
When he blinked his eyes, he could feel the blood on his face. He didn’t know whose blood it was, though. It could’ve been his own blood, human blood or even that of another angel.  The thing was: Castiel knew that he had done something, something important, but the details were all mixed up in his head. Maybe if he could concentrate long enough, he would remember, but at the moment nothing popped up in his head. It also didn’t help that the angel radio was being so loud that he could hardly close his eyes, let alone think.  
  
_“Castiel, my son, how are you?” God, his father, was sitting before him in his human vessel, Chuck Shurley, in a very quiet café. Even the angel radio was silenced for the moment. Castiel was impressed, but on the other hand, his father was God himself, so things like these were hardly hard for the man._  
  
_“I’m doing just fine. How are you?” the angel asked, softly. Before the angel radio went unbearably loud and noisy, he was quite fine indeed. Except maybe for the fact that he still felt guilty about what had happened between him and Dean, but that was a completely different story._  
  
_“Well, I was doing fine until I heard the news about a new nephilim on earth,” the Lord said, which made Castiel’s eyes go wide. This wasn’t good news, indeed. At least, whenever this had happened before, it wasn’t good news, indeed. It explained why the angels were in such a panic._  
  
_“A nephilim? I haven’t seen those in ages,” mumbled Castiel, more to himself than anything else._  
  
_“Yes, but this time, Castiel, I want it to live.” At this the angel looked up. Chuck smiled softly. “Seeing as it will be my first grandchild and all that.” Nobody really knew this, but ever since God had connected with his sister again, he loved the family he had, no matter how big or small it was, and after all it was a child of one of his sons or daughters that they were talking about. Of course God knew whose child it was and maybe it was a bit of favoritism, but he couldn’t really force this couple or whatever they were to give their child up._  
  
_“Really?” The angel was a bit taken back by this decision, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t like it. Nevertheless, Castiel had never questioned God before. He was sure there was a reason why this one would get to live._  
  
_“Yes. And I have a special mission for you, too.” Castiel’s ears picked up on that. It had been a long time since the angel had had a mission and he missed it, just a little bit. He looked up, a bit shy. What kind of mission would he have to do? “I want you to...” The black-haired angel was sitting on the edge of his seat. It had to be important._  
  
_“Yes, father?” God smiled at the eagerness his son was showing._  
  
_“I want you to protect the nephilim.” The angel was a little bit confused. Why would he need to protect a nephilim? They were perfectly capable of doing so themselves. Hell, they could even attack him and tear him to pieces if one of them wanted to. They were only ‘weak’ when unborn. Unborn... suddenly it seemed to make sense to the angel. This nephilim wasn’t even born yet and already in danger. “I don’t think that this one will need your constant protection. I mean, the one pregnant is the vessel of Michael, after all, and knowing Dean Winchester, he wouldn’t let anyone go near him without his permission anyway, and since the man is an excellent hunter, I don’t think he won’t be able to handle it, but still. I would like you to...”_  
  
_“Dean Winchester is with child?!” It couldn’t be, could it?! Dean would never... But he did, with Castiel, and the angel had left the human after that. He hadn’t been in contact since... It wasn’t really his fault though! But... Dean, pregnant?! The angel had a hard time believing it._  
  
_“Yes, he is. But Castiel, I know that Dean can handle it, but still. He will get weaker, bigger, easily tired. I want you to protect them.” Chuck was looking serious now. It clearly wasn’t a joke. Was Dean really in that much danger, all because of him? Because he had selfishly taken advantage of the situation Dean was in? Tricked him into sleeping with him, because he couldn’t control his own feelings? Damn it. Dean would hate him if he found out!_  
  
_“Protect them from the other angels?” Castiel had to ask. He didn’t want to think badly of his brothers and sisters, especially now that he had so few left, but it was an old habit. After all that had happened he wasn’t too sure on who he could trust._  
  
_“Yes, my son. Protect them. I will talk to them, but until then, I want you to protect them. Most of them will act on instinct, which would tell them to kill the Nephilim, which could also mean...” Those words send shivers down the angel’s spine._  
  
_“Killing Dean.” The words were whispered softly, but the fear was there all the same. He couldn’t let Dean die. Not because of him and his stupid actions. No, he had to protect Dean! Dean and their unborn child, of which Dean knew close to nothing about._  
  
The angel blinked while it all came back to him. Right, he was on his way to Dean. There was only one thing stopping him (besides the angels that were trying to get to Dean too): where was the hunter? He could be literally **anywhere**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Till next week.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update ^^
> 
> Warning: slightly swearing. Also Castiel finally shows up.

The first thing that the hunter noticed when he opened his eyes was the throbbing pain in his forehead. That, and the blood that was flowing down his face, like he was some fucking fountain or something. Groaning, he looked up, only to see that the place was a fucking mess, like he had been attacked by some strong, unknown monster.  
  
The next thing Dean noticed was Benny and in what kind of state he was in. He was also covered in blood and he looked bad, like he was about to die. Panic started to bubble up in the hunter. Fuck! He couldn’t let Benny die! Not here, not after all they went through together in purgatory. So Dean did the one thing he could think of: he prayed. He prayed for Castiel to come. The angel might have hurt him, left him feeling angry and used, but he couldn’t let his best friend die because of his stubbornness.  
  
“ _Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here. I need your help_.” Dean wasn’t someone who would beg other people for help, let alone angels - who were assholes, by the way - and he wasn’t going to start begging now.  Luckily for the hunter, he really didn’t have to, because within seconds the angel was there.  
  
“Dean, you needed me. Are you okay?” Castiel sounded worried while he approached the Winchester man. Dean was biting his lip when that happened.  
  
“No, I need you to help Benny,” the hunter whispered. What if it was already too late? He had been unconscious for a while. At least he thought so, by looking at things around him. He felt scared. Yes, he had faced many horrible monsters, but he had never been so scared before. It also didn’t help that his wound wouldn’t  stop bleeding. The hunter couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe for the moment. It felt like he was having a panic attack.  
  
“But Dean, this is a vampire.” Castiel didn’t get it. Why did Dean want him to save a vampire, the very thing that he was most likely hunting at the moment? The thing that had hurt him in the first place!  
  
“Just... do it!” The tears were flowing over his face, which meant that the hunter had been serious. Without thinking about it further, Castiel placed his fingers on the head of the vampire. The blood started to disappear and within a few seconds he was gasping for air, like he had just been underwater for too long.  
  
The angel stepped in front of Dean before he could help himself. Like he would be able to block an attack if the monster were to attack Dean. Benny was standing up and walking towards them.  
  
“Dean, are you okay, brother?” The vampire was worried. The person in front of him was weird and he didn’t know if he could trust him around Dean. They had been attacked before, after all!  
  
“Yeah, just really dizzy.” Dean was holding himself up against the wall. Everything was spinning around him and the tears just wouldn’t stop falling. Goddamn it! He hadn’t cried this much in forever. Maybe it was because of the pain or because of Sam or maybe because of Castiel, but the hunter just couldn’t keep it together anymore. “Are you good?” Dean asked, while Castiel turned around to look at the human before him.  
  
Benny didn’t get the chance to answer the question. “Dean, are you...” The angel wanted to touch the human, to end his suffering, but Dean wasn’t having it.  
“Don’t touch me,” the hunter grunted out, while his legs gave in and he was sliding down the wall. The angel had to admit that hurt. He had known that Dean wouldn’t be very happy to see him, but he hadn’t expected this.    
  
“But Dean, you’re hurt!” The hunter looked up at that, while wiping the tears off his face.  
  
“Yes, and I have been before. I will be fine. Always have been.” Maybe this was Dean’s problem. Maybe he pushed the people he loved too much away. Maybe that’s why Sam didn’t want him around anymore.  
  
“I’m sorry about what happened,” the angel said, softly, which made Dean look up, with the tears still in his eyes. His emotions were all over the place. He didn’t really know if he should be happy or angry or just both. “I should’ve stayed with you. I’m really sorry.” He had taken Dean’s hand in his.  
  
“It’s okay.” It was easier to lie than to really express how irritated the hunter had been.  
  
“No, it’s not. I know that I have a lot to make up for, but please forgive me.”  Well, at least he knew that what he had done was bad. That was something. Still, Dean wasn’t really ready to talk about it just yet. Maybe it would help if he just let the angel heal him.  
  
“Not to break up this beautiful moment you two are having here, but what was it that attacked us?! They came out of nowhere and I barely had time to stop them from going after you, Dean,” Benny spoke up, which made both men look up at the vampire, who hadn’t even flinched at the blood that was coming from his best friend. Maybe the hunter really should’ve asked the angel to heal him so the vampire wouldn’t suffer too much.  
  
“Angels,” Castiel answered simply. Dean groaned at that. He was tired of those stupid angels that didn’t listen to anyone. He couldn’t reason with them and it irritated him to no end.    
  
“But why? What do those assholes want now?!” Dean was getting angry. He hadn’t done anything wrong this time around! Unless... Unless Sam was in danger! But what could Same have done now? His heart almost stopped beating when he thought back to the time when Sam was drinking demon blood. What if he had had a relapse?! What if that was the real reason why he wanted Dean out of the way? The hunter got up.  
  
“If it’s Sammy, I swear...” Before he could say anything else, Castiel grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
“It’s because of you. Or rather, because of what’s inside you.” Dean almost wouldn’t have heard it. Almost, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Castiel had whispered it in his ear. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“What’s inside me?! What did they do this time?! For the last time, I’m not Michael’s vessel or whomever’s they say I am!” Dean was getting sick of this tired old game of them. Honestly, couldn’t they find some other human to play and toy with?!  
  
“No, that’s not it... Dean, they are after a nephilim,” Castiel said, trying (and failing miserably) to put it delicately.  
  
“A nephilim? Why are they looking for something like that around me?!” Dean was really angry now. So they were playing with him!  
  
“Dean, I think what he is trying to say is that you are _pregnant_ ,” Benny said, like it was no big deal at all. Like it wasn’t something strange and absolutely impossible in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; This chapter has drinking in it (while pregnant), if this triggers you please don't read the chapter.

Dean blinked owlishly at the two men before him. They were looking at him like he could faint any moment now. But Dean wasn’t having it. They were trying to make a fool out of him, right?! It couldn’t be true at all!  
  
“I hate to disappoint you guys, but in case you didn’t notice: I can’t be pregnant! I am a man. A man can’t be pregnant!” Why did they even think that this was possible?! That he could be the one carrying a ‘Nephilim’? The hunter knew of course what it was, with his line of work and all, but still. A half angel, half human could only be born if an angel and a human had intercourse. Which had happened between Castiel and Dean, but Dean was a man for crying out loud. It wouldn’t be possible at all!  
  
“Dean... You were a magical creature when it happened. I mean...” Castiel wanted to talk about it, about the absurd and absolutely impossible idea of Dean being pregnant. That much was clear.  
  
“I know, I had a demon inside of me, but still. It doesn’t mean anything! I’m not pregnant!” The fuck did they want to do to him?! Drive him crazy or something? Dean had had just about enough of it, all of it. He stumbled to get up and angrily grabbed a towel from the counter. He hissed a little when it came into contact with the wound on his head. Fuck it. Maybe he really should’ve let Castiel heal him up.  
  
“No, you don’t understand, let me explain it to you.” The angel was getting desperate now. What if Dean wouldn’t accept all of this? What if Dean did something stupid, like getting himself killed over this?!    
  
“Oh, you can explain everything to me, can you? You ass. Promising me pies and shit.” Fuck it, Dean really was angry and he really couldn’t care less if he sounded like a child. The angel had hurt his feelings, even ruined pies for him, and now he came up with this crap?! Not even a sorry?!  Not that he wanted a ‘sorry’, but still.  
  
“Dean, I’m really...” Dean didn’t really want to hear it, not now, when his head was pounding and he couldn’t even think straight.  
  
“Fuck this. I need some alcohol for this bullshit.” Castiel looked like he wanted to stop Dean, but he didn’t do anything, knowing that the booze usually did the work. It made Dean reasonable when he thought about it and had gotten himself drunk. That was how he coped with everything that bothered him, things he didn’t have under control, like Charlie’s death. Benny looked worried, but he didn’t say anything, because he knew Dean too. He did need a drink and fuck it if Benny would be the one to take it from him. Hell, he would need a drink too if someone were to tell him that he was pregnant with some ‘Nephilim’, whatever the hell that might be.  
  
“I’m all in for that, but can we go do that somewhere else? Not sure if you noticed, but they tried to kill us here,” Benny said while Dean grabbed a bottle of Jack.  
  
“Fine, but I’m not leaving my baby behind!” was Dean’s first reaction, clearly meaning his beloved car.  
  
“I will drive then,” Castiel said, but Dean wasn’t having it. He shoved his keys into Benny’s hands.  As if he would trust his beloved to the angel that left him! Ha, don’t think so!  
  
“Angels can’t talk and drive. Do you even know how to drive? And I want to drink and there’s no way that I will harm my beauty!” The hunter was taking a swig of the bottle of Jack Daniels before he walked out of Benny’s mostly destroyed house. Castiel was a bit surprised to hear this. Did this mean that Dean would listen to what he had to say? Even though he had forgotten all about the pie, again. Garth was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he had gone home before the angels came.  
  
Benny had started the car, while Dean was hanging in the back of his car, his body pressed against the door, the filthy towel still pressed hard against his head while he held his bottle of whiskey close to him, like it was his lifeline. Castiel was sitting next to Dean, looking at him like he was the prettiest thing ever.  
  
“Where do you want to go?” Benny looked for a second to Dean, who still looked like he was in pain.  
  
“The bunker,” Dean said back softly. Maybe Sam would be back there already. He bit his lip while he thought about it. What if Sam wanted to stay there? It wasn’t really fair. Dean had done everything, every fucking thing he could think of to keep his little brother safe, never once thought about leaving him behind, and he did one thing wrong and Sam was ready to kick him out! To leave him stranded in the middle of nowhere. A single tear was slipping out of his eye, but he honestly didn’t care right now. He could blame it on the pain if any of the other guys noticed it. What if Sam didn’t want Dean to stay there anymore? It made Dean a bit angry to think about. If he remembered correctly, Sam didn’t even feel at home there, while it had been like that for Dean. It had felt like the bunker was really his home, his real home. He had never had that before, never really felt safe anywhere, except in the bunker. He had felt like he could breathe there, without being afraid to be attacked by some beast.  
  
“Do you know where it is?” Castiel asked, while he looked at Benny, still not really sure if he could trust him, but Dean seemed to do it so easily, while he was always the most suspicious of other people, especially new people.  Dean had trust issues and it hurt the angel to think that he had given him another reason to have them. He had left the human alone after what was supposed to be a loving moment between them. Maybe he should’ve stayed and cuddled with him. Maybe things would have ended up differently then.  
  
“Yeah, I have been there before with Dean.” Benny smiled at that, while Dean nodded, saying it was true.  
  
“You, my man, are more of a brother to me than my actual brother is.” Castiel noticed how pained Dean sounded by that. Before he could stop himself, he had placed his fingertips on top of Dean’s forehead. Within a few seconds he had healed the huge wound on Dean’s head. Dean had grabbed the angel’s hand when he felt what he was doing.  
  
“What did you do that for?” he asked him, softly. His voice was trembling. Castiel couldn’t even explain what he was feeling right now. He had never seen Dean this vulnerable before and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be seeing much of it in the future either. He didn’t even look at him while... Castiel looked at Dean, who was still holding him tightly.  
  
“I...” For the first time ever the angel was speechless. “You shouldn’t be in pain, you don’t deserve it,” he said instead, which made Dean laugh.  
  
“Right.” He let go of the angel and took another sip of the bottle of alcohol and just like that, Dean was back to his old, slightly drunken self. Suddenly it hit the angel why Dean acted like he did before. He thought he wasn’t worth saving, that he deserved the pain. That was why it had been so hard to get him out of hell. That was why the mark on his shoulder still hadn’t faded away.  
  
“Dean...” Castiel wanted to talk about it, but Dean was really starting to look sick. Dean’s vision was starting to get blurry and he was beginning to feel really sticky and sick, while the sweat began to drip over his forehead. Crap! He could feel he needed to throw up, but he couldn’t do that in his beautiful car! He rolled the window down as soon as he could, while Castiel told Benny to stop. He was already puking when the vampire stopped. Dean was really feeling bad. He hadn’t felt this bad since his mom had died.  
  
“What is this? Fuck.” Dean looked at the angel beside him.  
  
“Well, you’re getting this sick because of the angel protection around the bunker. I’m sorry, Dean, but we can’t go any further. It will only get worse.” He was kidding, right?! Where would he have to stay if he couldn’t even get to his own home?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter this week. I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> Yes, I gave Dean "Smiting sickness", but I blamed it on his pregnancy and having a half-angel inside of him, well that just makes it nearly impossible for him to get into the bunker. 
> 
> I'm also working on another Destiel story (I've called it Sleepless for now), it's about little Dean and how his life was when he was younger. I will also be posting it when it's finished and beta'd ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I've updated the story rating to "Mature", this is mostly because this story includes some swearing and slightly violence in later chapters, it's very mild, but I wanted to say it, just in case this triggers you in any way.

 

Dean still couldn’t believe it. His body was shaking while Benny drove back, away from the bunker. Where should they go now? He couldn’t go near his own home, let alone get inside it. The need to puke was gone, but the throbbing ache in his head was back, while panic started to rise up in his chest. Castiel seemed to sense this, because without saying another word the angel grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed him close to him.  
  
“Hush, hush, it will be alright,” the angel whispered in his ear, focusing on making the hunter feel better.  
  
“No, it won’t be! If this really is true, I... I don’t know what to do, Cass.” Dean was starting to tear up now, which made Castiel feel bad. He didn’t want Dean to feel so horrible.  
  
“Let’s go to Bobby’s, okay?” Castiel asked softly, while he looked up to Benny, to see if he knew where Bobby lived. The Vampire nodded and Castiel started to wonder how the Vampire could’ve known that, but he could deal with that later. Dean was more important right now. Oh, who was he kidding? Dean was always important.  
  
“Yeah, alright.” Dean’s voice sounded softly through the car. Clearly finally giving in.  
  
“Do you believe me now?” the angel asked while he focused back on the human in his arms. The hunter bit his lip once again.  
  
“I guess that I have to. If I can’t even go near the bunker something must be up.” It made Castiel sigh in frustration. Yeah, he liked this human, but still he could be so stubborn! So he did the only thing that he could think of and grabbed a bible from under one of the car seats. He knew that Sam had hidden one there, a little while ago.  
  
“Place your hand on it.” The oldest Winchester did as instructed. It didn’t take long before his hand started to burn, literally: there was smoke coming from under his hand and it started to be painful. As a reflex he let go of the bible, which now had a hole in it, a hole shaped like Dean’s handprint. His hand was all red and painful too. It made Dean fearful. What if Cass was wrong? What if the Demon, that was linked to the Mark of Cain, had come back into him? What if it never really had left?! The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.  
  
The angel seemed to notice that the hunter was getting stressed out, because once again he placed his fingers on the human's forehead.  
“Go to sleep, Dean.” Just like he had done that night, right before he left him. Dean looked like he wanted to fight against it, but his body wasn’t conducive. He fell asleep before Benny noticed anything.  
  
  
  
Dean was still sleeping when they arrived at Bobby’s place.  Benny got out of the car and carefully opened the door to which Dean was leaning previously, before he ended up in Castiel’s arms.  
  
“What are you doing?” the angel asked while the vampire tried to get the sleeping human out of the car.  
  
“I’m taking Dean inside,” Benny answered, like it was the most logical answer ever given.  
  
“Yes, but why are you doing that?” Castiel was getting frustrated with him. Why did he think that it was okay to touch Dean so carelessly?  
  
“Because **Dean trusts me**. And besides, do you really think that he would take it kindly when he woke up to find he was in _your_ arms?” The vampire had a good point there. Dean clearly had trust issues with him right now. And knowing Dean, he would not be glad to see that he was being manhandled by Castiel right now.  
  
“Alright then.” The angel had to admit that he didn’t like to just hand Dean over like he was nothing but a mere toy, but it didn’t look like he had much of a choice.  
  
The angel was sulking when he followed Benny inside of Bobby’s home. Yeah, okay, Dean had reasons not to trust him right away, but a vampire? He trusted a vampire over him, an angel of the Lord?! How could Dean trust a vampire that easily?  
  
They were greeted by a gun pointed at their heads, though.  
  
“Who are you and what are you doing with Dean?!” The older man was angry, more than angry even, he was fucking furious. How dare they take Dean?!  And even worse of all, how could Castiel do that to him?!  
  
“Bobby, please. It’s not what it looks like. I put Dean to sleep because he was having a panic attack,” Castiel said, to which Bobby looked up at him.  
  
“Why was he having any to begin with? And who is that person?” He made a movement with his gun, towards Benny, who was still holding Dean in his arms.  
  
“This is...” Before Castiel could even finish what he was about to say, Benny spoke for himself.  
  
“I’m Benny Lafitte. I’ve met Dean in Purgatory.” The vampire smiled at Bobby, who looked at him with suspiciousness in his eyes.  
  
“Purgatory, huh?” He was slowly lowering his gun. “That _idjit_!” Whereas the word was supposed to be hurtful, to be in an insult, the way Bobby said it made it sound so much more affectionate. “Alright, I get that, but why was he panicking then?” Bobby looked at Castiel, clearly wanting a damn good excuse for the state Dean was in. The angel swallowed while Benny walked towards the couch where he let Dean lay down. Bobby was looking at them openly while the vampire put a blanket over the sleeping hunter.  
  
“Well... Dean is with child,” Castiel said, without even thinking about it. Not realising that that wasn’t normal, not for humans.  
  
“Nice try kid, try something else,” Bobby said, while he clicked his gun, clearly removing the safety handle.  
  
“They were talking about a Nephilim or something.” Benny tried to be helpful, but it didn’t really seem to help them. It took a few seconds, but Bobby’s eyes went wide.  
  
“A Nephilim?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” He lowered the gun again, before putting the safety handle back on and walking towards Dean, who was still out of it. “How did this even happen?” Bobby was so confused and maybe a little bit angry. Why was it always Dean and Sam? Did they get kicks out of him getting heart attacks or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^ 
> 
> Psst, would you rather have me update on Wednesdays or Fridays? ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the votes. Wednesday is the new post-day =D
> 
> Isn't Dean just adorable when he's barely awake? ^^

“Well, that’s my fault, actually.” The angel spoke up, which made the older hunter look up at him.  
  
“Tell me about it, then. Do I really have to drag everything out of you?” Bobby was getting irritated by everything. He was worried about Dean. He had never said it out loud, but Dean had always been his favorite and seeing him like this really made him worried, even though the man didn’t look hurt.  
  
“I... Dean and I had intercourse,” said the angel. It still sounded strange to say it out loud.  
  
“Yes, I get that. You need to do that in order to get a baby, but why did you do it in the first place?! I know that Dean isn’t really into guys, so there must have been a reason for him to do this.” Castiel had to admit that even though it was true, it did hurt him to hear Bobby say it out loud like that. Especially in front of Benny. Would he think that he had raped Dean now or something?!  
  
“We only did it because I found a cure. A cure for the Mark of Cain. I know that Sam said he couldn’t find anything, but after that I remembered something. It’s called _the loving touch_.” Bobby was humming. He clearly knew this cure.  
  
“Yes, I know about that, but if I remember correctly you don’t need to fuck each other to get that to work!” Bobby was really getting worked up, so Benny offered him a drink from the whiskey bottle Dean had in his hands before. The human took it from the vampire, grateful for the drink.  
  
“You are absolutely right about that. But Dean had so much darkness inside of him and so much self-loathing, I didn’t think that it would be enough to just touch him on the cheek and all the normal places. His insides looked so dark before I did what I did.” The angel spoke softly, for which Bobby was grateful. At least he was respectful about it.  
  
“Okay, I think that I can understand that part. So Dean was having a panic attack about this?” Bobby asked, while he took a seat, before taking a swig of the drink in his hands. God knew he needed it. God damn it, shit really did keep happening to his boys, didn’t it?  
  
“No. He doesn’t believe it’s possible. But it is, because he was a demon before it happened and when two magical creatures have intercourse, even if they're the same sex, a baby, or a nephilim in this case, is possible. I showed him by letting him place his hand on the Bible.” Castiel was sitting down now too. His legs were starting to feel a bit tingly because he had had to sit in a closed off space for a few hours on their way over to Bobby, with little to no room to stretch his legs.  
  
“And he got scared then?” Bobby asked. Castiel nodded.  
  
“Yes, but feathers over there made him go to sleep,” Benny said, while he made a vague hand gesture.  
  
“He was panicking, but I think he thought that he was possessed again. He looked so scared and freaked out. I didn’t know what else to do than to let him sleep.” Castiel could admit that maybe his way of coping with a stressed out Dean wasn’t the best ever, but at least the hunter was sleeping and he looked peaceful. At the moment, he was even smiling. And this way he could get that much needed sleep that he was so clearly missing. Four hours a night wouldn’t cut it.  
  
“Yeah, you really should stop doing that, Cass. The last time you did that, it took him three days to wake up. He only ate a little and went back to sleep after that. He slept the rest of the day too!” Sam came out of nowhere. His face had dried blood on it.  
  
“He was very tired the last time I did that, and besides, it’s a sign that he needed the sleep. It’s not like I was trying to poison him or something,” Castiel said, a bit disappointed that nobody seemed to get his reasons for why he did what he did.  
  
“Well, whatever. If Dean was panicking, which rarely ever happens in the first place, you should calm him down, not just put him to sleep like he’s some dog or something.” Sam was walking towards his brother, who seemed to still be sleeping soundly. “What was he even panicking about?” Sam asked, while he turned back around, facing the angel.  
  
“He thought he was possessed by demons again,” Benny answered. Castiel was grateful that the vampire had answered this time. Sure, he could’ve told Sam all about Dean’s problems, but the brothers had been fighting before and Dean was clearly hurt about what had happened between them, so maybe it would be better if Dean got to tell him on his own. When he felt ready to tell Sam about it. Sam turned on his heels.  
  
“And who are you?” He didn’t seem to trust the stranger either.  
  
“I’m Benny. I’m a friend of Dean’s.” The vampire said. Sam nodded at that, like he was okay with the answer. At least for now he seemed to be.  
  
“I think you should wake him up, Castiel. And if he’s still panicking about that, we will just do the usual tests on him.” Castiel wanted to protest against it, because it was actually very bad to wake someone so abruptly like that, but he would rather deal with an upset Dean now, than with an angel blade pressed into his body. So he did what the younger Winchester asked him to do and pressed his fingers to Dean’s head. He whispered soft words in Enochian, to which Dean seemed to react.  
  
“Hmm, do angels really fart, Cass?” Dean sounded very sleepy. His voice was very low and he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
“No, we do not, Dean,” Castiel said, a bit unimpressed at what Dean’s first words were.  Before he could say something else, the hunter was shaking. He wanted to take his human in his arms and hug him, but Benny was faster than he was.  
  
“Fuck! It burned, Benny, it fucking burned! What if the demon got back inside?” The fear from before was back. It seemed like it hit twice as hard this time around, though. “What if I hurt all of you?!” Before Dean could ask anything else, Bobby was throwing holy water in his face, to which Dean closed his eyes.  
  
“Bobby, please, could you warn me next time you want to try to Christen me, again?!” Bobby smiled when Dean reacted like that, though.  
  
“You seem totally fine to me. Doesn’t look very demonic to me. Does he look like that to you, Sam?” Sam was shaking his head.  
  
“No, not really.” Dean was looking at his brother, not understanding how he could suddenly be here. But to be completely honest, his brain was still a bit confused about what had happened. Being put to sleep by Castiel always made him feel like this; drowsy and tired. So goddamned tired.  
  
“See, there you have it, but if you still don’t believe us, you can try to cut yourself with this silver knife. If nothing else happens we will know for sure.” Dean took the knife without a word, cutting himself in his arm. Red blood dripped out, while he cursed softly. “There, are you happy now?” While Bobby asked the question, Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes, like he was asking if it was really possible.  
  
“Oh, please don’t tell me that you’re really right about this,” he said softly, while he turned his face away from the angel, clearly not wanting to think much about it.  
  
“I’m afraid it really is what you think it is,” Castiel answered just as mysteriously.  Sam was looking at the both of them with wonder in his eyes. What was it that was wrong? But before he could ask, Dean was already asking Bobby something.  
  
“Could I stay here for a little while? It doesn’t look like I will be able to return home, not like this, anyway.” He really sounded hurt, like he was close to crying. Maybe it was just Castiel’s imagination. Maybe Dean just sounded like that because he was still very tired or maybe he just didn’t hear it right.  
  
“Of course you can,” Bobby said. “Like you have to ask.” Sam really couldn’t follow now.  
  
“What do you mean? Of course you can come home!” Dean was shaking his head.  
  
“I really can’t, Sammy.” He got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. “Oh, and Castiel, put the warding up, will you?” The angel got up while the hunter, who was still confused about it all, walked up the stairs to get some rest. Despite the fact that he had just slept for the entire car ride to Bobby’s, he felt like he could sleep for days. He was so bloody tired. He hadn’t slept much the last few days, because he always got sick around two in the morning and couldn’t stop puking till around seven, and after his fight with Sammy, he had been driving for almost twelve hours to get to Benny’s home. So yeah, he deserved some rest, especially after all the shit he had been through today.  
  
“Really, is this still because of our fight?!” Sam wanted to know right now, but Castiel was putting up wardings and Bobby was looking at the glass in his hand.  
  
“Would it be okay if I stayed too? I really don’t want to leave Dean alone right now. Especially since we got attacked twice,” the vampire said, at which Bobby looked up.  
  
“You got attacked and you didn’t tell us?!” The vampire looked at Castiel and back.  
  
“Yes we did. The first time was at my house. Angels came blazing in. They wanted to kill Dean, but I was able to stop them.  Dean had an ugly head wound though, but he healed it! It almost killed me to save Dean, but Castiel saved me. The second time was when we were on the way here, but luckily Dean slept through it, so he didn’t really notice it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the lack of a better name other then "the loving touch". Yes Sammy was like a ghost; popping up from out of nowhere. 
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway ^^ See you next week!


	10. Chapter 9

 

“So when were you going to tell us about this?” Bobby asked the angel, while Benny was helping Sam out; cleaning his face.  
  
“I was going to, but I needed to put up the warding first, like Dean had asked me to,” Castiel answered honestly.  
  
“Right, is anyone here ever going to tell me what’s going on? Why does Dean think he can’t come to the bunker with me? It’s not like I kicked him out of there.” Sam was looking at the two men before him. He was starting to feel frustrated. Why didn’t they tell him anything?  
  
“Dean thinks that there’s still something evil inside of him. He doesn’t trust himself around you, that’s why he won’t go back with you.” Sam frowned at that.  
  
“And does he still have something dark inside of him?” The youngest Winchester still couldn’t believe that Dean would have something dark or evil inside of him. It couldn’t be. He had never seen his brother jealous of anyone. It just wasn’t in his nature to worry about anyone but his own family and friends. He didn’t care if someone was wealthy or poor or about anything else that would make them stand out. The only thing Dean cared about was loyalty. Loyalty, which Sam hadn’t showed him yesterday. The long-haired lad still felt guilty about that. He had hurt Dean, that much was clear. But for him to run off to Benny was something that Sam hadn’t expected of his older brother. Especially not since he had never told him about Benny before.  
  
“No, of course not. But it’s difficult to convince Dean otherwise,” Castiel said, a bit irritated by Dean’s stubbornness. All of the signs were there and yet he still didn’t believe anything at all. Sam nodded at that, because he knew like no other how stubborn his older brother could be. He had experienced it all multiple times before. He knew how long it had taken to get him to believe in angels. He remembered the look on his face when he had first seen Castiel; when he discovered that the man who had saved him, was really an Angel of the Lord.  
  
“I’m going to check on Dean,” Benny said, while he threw away the filthy cotton wool he had used to clean Sam’s wounds on his face. Before anyone could say anything, the vampire was already climbing up the stairs and Castiel couldn’t help but feel jealous about it all. He should be helping out Dean. Dean was his friend first! Dean was hís!  
  
  
  
Dean was still feeling ill. He was just lying on his back, in the bed in the guestroom of Bobby’s house, when the nausea hit him yet again. He groaned when the throbbing in his head came back, making it feel worse than before Castiel had healed him up. He was curling into a little ball, hoping it would make the nausea go away, but it didn’t help much. He could have sworn that his head was bleeding again, but he couldn’t really focus on it. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and it was hard to focus on anything other than the awful feeling he had.  
  
Benny was the one to find the hunter like that: curled up into himself, with a huge wound on his head. He was bleeding like there was no tomorrow and the vampire was starting to get worried while he grabbed a clean towel out of the bathroom while screaming to the others to get up here and help him.  
  
“Dean, can you hear me?” The soft and calm voice of Benny was what the hunter could hear, but he could barely react to it. The vampire was pressing the soft towel into the bleeding mess on his head, in hopes it would be enough until Castiel would be here to heal him and to make the bleeding stop. “Hurry up, you guys! I think he’s losing it!”  
  
“What happened?!” Sam looked at Benny like he was the one to make Dean feel like this. Like he wanted to blame it on him.  
  
“I don’t know, Sam, he was bleeding like this when I got here. Dean, did anything happen?” The human couldn’t answer. His eyes closed when he lost consciousness yet again.    
  
“Castiel, can’t you heal him?” Bobby asked before he went to sit beside Dean, on the bed, to look at the man, who looked so small now. Nothing like the façade he usually held up. The angel was looking pale, while he shook his head.  
  
“No. This isn’t good at all!” The blue-eyed man was looking at the hunter. He looked like hell. Sure, he had seen him worse than this, but the angel instantly knew that this state he was in wasn’t good at all. It wasn’t natural to react like that, not to anything. Castiel feared for Dean’s life. He carefully placed his hand on top of Dean’s head, careful not to touch the wound there. Dean felt feverish, like he was fighting something off. Castiel closed his eyes while he focussed on the human before him, only to feel the presence of something very powerful. It made Castiel gasp for breath, while he took a step back and lost his touch with the human before him, making Bobby and Sam wonder what had made Castiel react like this. He was an angel of the Lord after all, and nothing seemed to scare him.  
  
“Cass?” Sam wanted an answer, goddamit! It was his brother that was ill after all!  
  
“He is very ill, Sam, and I can’t heal him. He’s fighting...” The angel took a breath. “He’s fighting it off. His body is fighting against it. That’s why the wound reappeared. This... This isn’t good at all. I told you that this would happen! I warned you that waking Dean so unexpectedly would cause trouble!” The angel felt angry and guilty at the same time, because the human was fighting off his magic, his grace. He hadn’t even asked to be healed... Castiel was shaking while he thought about it. He needed help, help with all of this, and there was just one person that came to mind.  There was a loud cracking noise and after that the angel was gone...  
  
Before Bobby could say something to Sam about any of this, the angel reappeared, together with another angel, which caused Sam to look up, guarded.  
  
“Gabriel! You brought Gabriel with you?! The tosser who locked Dean and me up in a game show?!” Sam was angry indeed. He could still feel the pain from when the angel had hit him multiple times in the balls.  
  
“It’s for Dean! He needs his help. Maybe he won’t reject Gabe,” Castiel said, softly, while the other angel was smiling.  
  
“Why Sammy, always with the warm welcomes. Too bad I’m not here for you.” The angel made his way to Dean, or at least tried to. He was stopped by Benny.  
  
“And who says that we can trust you?! There are hundreds of feathery pains in the asses like you out there that are after him, and not to help him out!” The vampire growled. He was starting to feel more than just a little bit pissed off.  
  
“I’m here to help him. I know about it all from Father and Castiel. He brought me here, but if you don’t want my help, fine, let your friend go die then. Maybe you should’ve brought Death instead of me, Cassie.” The archangel said, looking very serious.  
  
“Dying?!” Bobby was looking at Gabriel like he had just told him something impossible. Dean had been on Death’s doorstep so many times before, but he came back every time. This time around couldn’t be any different, right?! He couldn’t die, not again, not permanently.  
  
“Yes Bobbo, dying. Now let me see him.” Gabriel was looking intensely at Dean before he touched him, briefly. His fingers barely touched his skin before he retracted them. The little white device he had in his hands bleeped very sharply, clearly confirming what the angel was thinking.  
  
“Cass, this is bad.” The archangel turned to his brother, his eyes wide. “I’ve never seen a human who has reacted like this.” He sounded a bit panicked, which made Bobby even more worried, not to mention Benny and Sam. Castiel was biting his lip.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I was fearing too, but do you think that we can do anything about it?” The angel looked up at his older brother with hope in his eyes.  
  
“What’s happening?” Sam asked for what felt like the eight hundred time today.    
  
“Dean is fighting off the magic and grace of everyone that touches him. Even that of the nephilim. He’s having some sort of allergic reaction to it... I only see one option here, Cassie.” The angel spoke the last words to his younger brother.  
  
“And what is that?” Cass feeling bad now, really bad. Why was it again that his Father was so for this nephilim? Why did the Lord want it to be born so desperately? Maybe he knew that he would rather die than live without his human friend. Without the man he loved so much. Maybe a bit too much.  
  
“We have to speed up the pregnancy. Maybe that will save him,” Gabriel said, like it was nothing at all.  
  
“Pregnancy?” Sam mutterd, before he fainted, his face hitting in the floor beneath him when he landed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> See you next week!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sick the last few days and I almost forgot to post today, but luckily I remembered it on time. I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Are you alright?” Benny’s voice was the first one that Dean could hear when he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed soon enough that he was sitting in his beloved Baby and that she was actually moving. The throbbing of his head was almost unbearable and he was actually glad that the vampire was holding him as close as he was.  
  
“What’s happening? Where are we going?” Had he been dreaming before? Didn’t the big talk at Bobby’s happen? Was it all a dream? A horribly realistic dream? Dean was trying to look around. Bobby was driving the car and Castiel was sitting in the front seat, clearly upset about something, but Dean was too disoriented to care. This hadn’t been a dream then.  
  
“You got sick, Dean, but don’t worry, we will take you to the hospital so they can stitch you up properly,” Benny answered softly while he carefully stroked the hunter’s cheek. The hunter closed his eyes while he listened to his friend. Castiel had told Gabriel that he wanted to talk to Dean first about it all, and after they would go to a normal doctor, someone who could actually help them, without scarring Dean for life (“I’m sorry, Sam, but I don’t think that Dean would be very happy with your stitching skills on his forehead,” had been Castiel’s reply to Sam’s sulking face). Sam had taken the option to go to the bunker and get some stuff for Dean from there, with Gabriel closely behind him. He was still under the impression that Sam needed protecting or something after he had fainted.  
  
“Why?” Dean looked up at his friend. “My head hurts. Why can’t Cass just heal me?” He moaned softly while Bobby was stepping on the gas. He didn’t want to see the hunter hurt. It made him sick to think that Dean would be suffering any longer than absolutely necessary. He loved him like a son and seeing his boy hurt like this did more to him than he would ever tell anyone.  They had all agreed: Dean needed to know what was going on and what they were planning, but no one knew how the hunter would react to it.  
  
“He can’t, Dean.” Benny was the first one to talk. It made Dean look up at him, like he was asking him for more information with just a look. “He can’t even touch you.” Dean blinked owlishly at the news while the information sank in.  
  
“Cass, why can’t you?” Dean asked softly. He wanted to reach out and touch the angel, but something inside of him was stopping him from doing so. He just didn’t understand what was going on here.  
  
“Because it only harms you,” the angel answered sadly, while he turned around in his seat so he could look at the human. He still couldn’t believe that a vampire was holding him and that Dean seemed to be okay with it!  
  
“Be straight with me here, Cass. What’s going on? Why can’t you heal me or touch me? Did you lose your grace again?” The hunter was looking more scared by the minute. “Did I do something?” He was also speaking softer like he was scared of what the answer might be. The angel felt guilty about that. Dean was clearly afraid that the mark of Cain had somehow returned and messed things up between them.  
  
“I’m fine, Dean, it’s you we are worried about.” The angel wanted to reach out and touch the hunter, but he could stop himself. It would only hurt the human and he couldn’t let that happen to him. “Listen, I know you don’t believe it or don’t want to believe it, but you are pregnant, Dean.” Dean looked like he wanted to say something, go against it, but Castiel was shaking his head. “You really are, Dean, and it turns out that because of that you can’t stand magic or anything like it. Your body is fighting off the grace that I gave you. Even that of the nephilim. Every time I touch you or heal you, you will feel worse when your body fights it off and the wounds just reopen. I can’t do anything to help you, Dean.” Castiel was speaking in a soft but strict tone. It made Dean really listen to him and it also made the hunter scared of what might happen.  
  
“So, what will happen next?” Dean felt like a small, helpless child; _a burden_ , something that was constantly walking in the way and asking stupid questions.  
  
“Bobby and Benny are bringing you to the hospital. There they can stitch you up, give you proper medication and do a checkup on you and the baby.” Dean wanted to say something. Like he needed to go to a freaking hospital for that! Sammy could stitch him up alright! Medication, they had medication enough in the bunker! Why would they even want to check up on Dean with ‘a baby’? There was nothing to see there! That was for sure! Did Castiel want to pull a prank on him? “No, we won’t let Sam stitch you up, Dean. It’s your head we are talking about, not some muscles on your back.” Castiel really did sound worried. Dean wanted to roll his eyes at that, tell him he had felt worse, but he decided not to say anything. He really couldn’t, not with Castiel looking at him like that.  
  
“Sam and Gabriel are getting your things and I will be...” Dean didn’t let the angel finish. He grabbed his hand instead. The touch burned his hand though, so he dropped it just as fast as he grabbed it.  
  
“I want you to stay too, Cass,” the human whispered softly. Dean didn’t know how or why, but he felt bad about going in there without Castiel. Like his insides were smashed together without the angel present. Like he would fall apart without him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it ^^  
> Next chapter we will see Dean in the hospital. See you next week! (:


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I've been on a roll lately. I've fished writing my second Destiel story (I will post it here as soon as my beta has checked it over) and I've started Camp NaNoWriMo too with my third Destiel story (I started on the 7th and I've already met my goal of 20K in just 4 days ^^ I never thought that I could write that much in just a few days and that story isn't halfway finished yet, this might turn out to be my longest Destiel story yet!).
> 
> Credit for the artworks go to the makers (Sadly I have no idea who made it, if you know how did please let me know and I will give the credits ^^). 
> 
> But on with this story ^^ Finally the chapter we've all been waiting for.

                                                                                             

 

Dean was looking at the angel while one of the nurses was poking in his head with the needle. They called it ‘stitching him up’, but it felt like Sam knew more than they did when he was stitching him up. This, what the strange, unknown woman was doing, seemed to be more painful. They were all in the hospital now. Benny was acting like Dean’s boyfriend, because he was the only one old enough and he was the only one who could actually touch him without hurting him. Bobby was standing close, next to Castiel, like he needed to restrain him from going to Dean. Sam wasn’t there yet. When Dean had asked about it in the car, Bobby had said that Sam would be waiting for them at home, Bobby’s home. Dean still didn’t understand why Castiel had brought Gabriel to them. The hunter still didn’t trust the trickster. Especially not after the archangel had killed him so many times in just one day, just for ‘fun’.  But he had hoped that everything would be explained to him, as soon as this annoying nurse was done with him.  
  
“Now that the bleeding has stopped, I will get a doctor for you.” The girl smiled at the hunter who now had a bandage wrapped around his head. Dean didn’t like this at all. They had given him some drugs that wouldn’t harm the baby. The broken hunter felt humiliated by it all. They had told the staff in the hospital that he was transgender, that he had been a girl before. That would explain why he as a man could be pregnant, but Dean didn’t like it at all. It was like the girl was looking at him differently, like he was some kind of freak. Was this how transgender people were treated by everyone? He didn’t like it at all. Sure, it was a clever way to keep the angels-can-make-normal-men-pregnant a secret, but this would be written down in his documents forever. Even though Bobby was clever enough to give him a really nice fake name.  
  
“Mr. Shurley, the doctor is here to look at your baby now.” The young female nurse, who looked like she was younger then eighteen, was smiling while the man walked into the room. Oh, how Dean wanted to smack that creepy smile off her face! His fists were already balled up and ready to punch anyone in the face, but Benny placed his hand over his.  
  
“It will be alright, sweetheart,” the vampire said softly, like a good boyfriend would do, trying to calm his boyfriend down. Dean looked down at the bed and back up to Castiel. His angel looked incredibly sad and guilty at the same time, like he wanted to apologize with one look. It should’ve been Castiel who said that to him, not Benny. The hunter would never say so out loud, at least not now, but he wanted Castiel next to him. His Cass to hold his hand and tell him that everything would be fine, that he would be okay. The hunter looked away to look at the doctor that was standing in front of him.  
  
“Do you know how far along you are, Mr. Shurley?” The man in the white overcoat asked. Dean was biting his bottom lip while he thought back to that awful day. Sure, the sex was okay, though it did hurt a bit, since it was his first time with another man after all, and the small moment of closeness was nice, but the things afterwards were just horrible. Dean had never felt so alone as when he did when he woke up after his ‘nap’. The thought alone sent shivers up his spine.  
  
Dean wanted to answer the question and just be done with it all, but he honestly didn’t know the answer and just when he wanted to say just that, that he didn’t know, Castiel was already answering the question for him. “ _10 weeks, 6 days and 2 hours_.” Like it wasn’t weird at all to say it like that. The doctor was looking weirdly at Castiel, for saying something like that. Dean was blushing. Fuck, why was his little angel so adorable when he did stupid stuff like that?  
  
“Please don’t pay too much attention to my brother.” Dean was laughing his best fake smile, which the doctor seemed to buy. “He has complained about the noise before.”  
  
“That’s very... understandable, I guess. But if you are sure that you are more than ten weeks, I will take a normal echo.” The man kept smiling at Dean, which creeped him out. Fuck, what was wrong with this doctor? “If you could undo your shirt, we can have a look at your baby.” Dean was sighing when he got up to get his shirt off. When he was laying back into the hospital bed, he could feel Castiel’s glazing stare on his body. He seemed to be staring at the tattoo on his arm, the new mark he got when the Mark of Cain was driven away by Castiel. He was looking at it so intensely that it made Dean nervous. He pushed his arm under the blankets so the angel couldn’t keep staring at it.  
  
The hunter turned his attention to the screen, which was still black. The man before him was talking about something being cold, but the hunter paid no mind to it. He was too lost in his thoughts about the angel who was sitting across the room. Suddenly something cold hit him in the stomach and before he knew it, he saw something on the tiny screen in front of him. There was something inside him. A tiny baby was visible for them to see. Dean’s breath stuck in his throat. He really was pregnant. The tears were rolling down his cheeks when he saw the tiny thing inside him.  
  
“Congratulations, you are pregnant with one child,” the man said. Dean hadn’t paid attention to the name of the doctor in front of him and to be completely honest, he didn’t really care at the moment either.  The next thing that Dean heard was the strong and loud heartbeat of his child, which sent shivers down his spine from the moment he heard it. He slowly looked up at the angel, who was smiling softly at him. And suddenly Dean felt awful about the fact that he couldn’t touch his angel. Benny seemed to notice and softly took Dean’s hand in his. He didn’t say a word, no one did, trying to save the lovely moment for as long as possible.  
  
His baby’s heartbeat was the greatest sound Dean had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Dean this far along already because I wanted to give him an "normal" echo (Stomach) instead of a early echo (they have to go between your legs for that and I think Dean would freak out if they would even suggest that).
> 
> Also the bit about transgender(s): please know that I have nothing against transgender(s), I just think that it would make Dean feel a bit uncomfortable if people look at him with a certain look and judge him. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next week :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the holidays ^^ I ended them with a concussion sadly enough. (I fainted and hit my head when this happened). I feel slightly better now (Just in time to post). I hope you guys like the new chapter.

                                                                

 

The hunter instantly regretted the fact that he hadn’t believed his angel straight away. Of course Castiel would be right about this. He was an angel of the Lord after all. The echo was barely printed and the doctor was almost out of the room when Dean yanked Benny down by his shirt, so that his face was close to his.  
  
“So tell me what the plan is, now!” The protective mode was switched on now. He didn’t know what was going on right at that moment, but he knew the looks that Castiel was giving him. Something was going on, the hunter just didn’t know what exactly, but he was about to find out. And in times like these, when he was kept in the dark, Dean could react very badly.  
  
“We will get Gabriel and he will speed up the progress,” Benny answered softly, just in case the doctor, who had just left the room, would be eavesdropping. Dean looked at the vampire like he had gone crazy.  
  
“You are telling me that I’m allergic to their magic-grace-angelmojo, but you would let them cast a magic spell on me? Are you trying to kill me, Benny?!” The hunter wanted to sit up, but Benny softly pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
“No, of course not, Dean! But please, take it easy.” Dean rolled his eyes while he grabbed his shirt. In times like these he really did miss Sammy. His brother could be a real pain in the ass, but at least he was smart.  
  
“I really have to spell it out, don’t I? Go and grab me a hoodoo priest or something!” the hunter said while he was dressing himself. The hunter had the feeling that he had to get out of here as soon as possible.  Benny was leaving the room. Maybe he would go and call Sammy to ask for an address or something.  
  
“Dean, I really think that Benny was right. You should slow down.” Castiel was speaking now, while Bobby was walking towards him. Dean looked at him like he wanted to strangle him, which he kinda still wanted to do, just a little bit.  
  
“I will give you two a minute and go check on Benny,” the older hunter said before he gave Dean a loving squeeze on the shoulder. The angel and the human were left all alone now, in the cold and sterile hospital room.  
  
“You were right,” was the first thing that Dean said to the angel, while he looked down to the picture he had in his hand of his child. The child that was growing inside him. Hell, he could still hardly believe it, but there it was: the proof that there was really something there.  
  
“It’s alright, Dean. If I was in your position, as a human and all, I think I would have a hard time believing it too,” Castiel said softly, while he moved towards the bed to look at the picture. He had been a bit too emotional when the heartbeat started to really focus on anything else.  
  
“Thanks Cass.” Dean smiled softly at that. Well, at least they understood each other, in some ways. Their moment was ruined by the nurse from earlier who walked into the room.  
  
“Mr. Shurley, the doctor asked me to tell you that you have to stay the night,” she told them, at which Dean looked at Castiel, hoping that he would be able to knock her unconscious or put her to sleep for long enough for them to get out of the room, but the angel looked pale and out of it.  
  
“Cass?!” The hunter got out of the bed, but that wasn’t a good idea. The world was spinning very fast around him and he could hear a voice talk to him.  
  
“That wasn’t a smart thing to do, Dean Wincester.” If he were more focused, it would’ve sent shivers down his spine. It didn’t take long or the hunter was losing his consciousness again.  
  
  
  
Castiel groaned when he opened his eyes again. He was blinded by the flashing light that shone in his eyes. His head hurt and his grace was weak, like someone had tempered with it. Fuck. There was a hole in his side too and it wasn’t healing on its own. The angel gritted his teeth. He noticed then that he was cuffed to the chair he was sitting in.  
  
“Okay, sleeping beauty, you tell us _now_ where Dean is!” Bobby’s voice was the one that shouted the demand. Castiel had trouble looking at the hunter.  
  
“I... I don’t know what happened, but the nurse came back inside and I... Dean was right there and when the nurse came in it was like she knew how to temper with my grace, I couldn’t keep up with her... I-I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened to Dean.” Castiel was close to crying, a human emotion he had never had before. It felt strange for the angel.  
  
“Come on now, let him go! Can’t you see that he really doesn’t know what’s going on?!” Gabriel’s voice was loud and clear. Sam and Gabriel must have returned then!  
  
“And who says that you aren’t plotting something with him to take Dean away from us? So he can give you your precious ‘Nephilim’!” Benny was saying this, which made the archangel angry.  
  
“You will release him, now, or you will feel my wrath! Do I need to remind you that you are still alive because of my brother?!” The lights were shut off and Castiel needed a moment to get used to it. “I’m starting to think that Dean is the only normal one here.” That was the nicest thing Gabriel had ever said about Dean. He had even laughed at Castiel when he had confessed to his big brother about his feelings for the human. Saying that he could get someone much better than Dean.  
  
“It’s alright, Gabe, I’m not hurt,” Castiel said softly, while his brother walked towards him to uncuff him.  
  
“Alright, you guys, calm down. I’m sure that Dean is just fine. He always is.” Sam tried to lighten the mood, but it clearly didn’t work.  
  
“So you’re telling me that Dean was kidnapped by this nurse? That fragile little thing?” Bobby asked through gritted teeth. The hunter was furious. Shit kept happening to the family and he was so tired of it all. Maybe he should retire after they got Dean back.  
  
“Yes, Bobby, that’s what I’m telling you. Why would I harm Dean? It’s _my_ baby too, you know,” the angel said, at which Sam’s eyes became as wide as salad-plates.  
  
“You...” The youngest Winchester fainted again, but the angels paid no mind to it.  
  
“What did you see, Castiel?” Gabriel asked while he took his brothers freed hands in his. He looked at his little brother intensely, who was biting his bottom lip.  
  
“I saw it, Gabe. His newest mark,” the angel said with horror in his voice. This was bad. This was very bad indeed! And it was all Castiel’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ^^ 
> 
> Sadly I have some bad news. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because it hasn't been beta'd yet. I've send my last chapters in to be looked over on the 7th of March but I still haven't gotten them back yet. So this means that it might take me a bit longer to update. I'm really sorry about this. I will post as soon as I hear something back from my beta. Sadly enough I can't tell you when this will be... 
> 
> Hopefully I will be back soon.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! For now anyway. There are still a few chapters that need to be beta'd. Meanwhile: My right wrist/arm is in a plaster, so it's almost impossible for me to write (Luckily this story was already finished when I started to post it here). I know it's Friday now, but I got a chapter back and I just couldn't wait till Wednesday, I hope that you don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway; enjoy the story!

Dean woke up to a terrible ache between his shoulder blades. His head was hurting (again) and the world was spinning faster than it ever had so far as the hunter could remember. He was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
“You’re finally awake, I see,” a dark voice sounded, a voice that was way too familiar to Dean. The hunter tried to look up, to where the voice was coming from. Everything was messed up. Dean noticed he was tied up by his wrists and he was still standing. Maybe that was a good thing. His vision was blurry and the fact that he was feeling nauseous yet again didn’t help very much, however.  
  
“Dude, give me a warning next time!” The hunter would have fallen over if it hadn’t been for the chains holding him upright when Zachariah appeared before him. To be completely honest, this scared Dean a little bit. Why was he here? What had happened? Why was he all chained up? But the biggest question he had was: how had the man found him?! Castiel had protected Sam and him by putting some Enochian words on their ribs, which had hurt like a bitch, thank you very much! Wasn’t it working, then? Were they only invisible to some angels? Dean didn’t know anything and it frustrated him.  
  
“My, my. You never learn, do you, Winchester? Always so loud and annoying. You really should learn to behave yourself.” The angel was walking towards the hunter, who tried to back away from the monster before him. Maybe that was what this was, a monster that looked like your worst enemy.  What else could this possibly be?!  
  
“What do you want from me this time, Zachariah?” The hunter sounded how he felt: annoyed and maybe even a little angry. He had reasons enough to be angry, though. This so-called angel had tried to kill him on multiple occasions and all to get him to say ‘yes’, not to mention how many people he had killed, even Adam. Dean felt sick thinking about it, that’s how angry the man in front of him made him.  
  
“Normally I wouldn’t bother with filthy human problems, but this, Dean, this is interesting.” Dean felt uneasy when the angel looked at him like that. His stare was creeping the human out. No, this couldn’t be about what Dean thought it was about. It couldn’t be about his baby, could it?  
  
“A nephilim, Dean? Really? I never thought that you would stoop so low. Castiel deserves better than that.” The angel was smiling now that Dean didn’t say anything. “But that isn’t the only fun thing I heard! I also heard that he can’t even touch you, so tell me, Dean, is that true?” The angel asked before he placed his hand on Dean’s bare shoulder.  
  
“You leave me alone!” the hunter hissed while the pain shot through his entire body. He just wanted to curl up into a little ball and disappear. His body felt hot and cold at the same time.  
  
“Well, this is interesting. I shall let you in on a little secret, Dean,” Zach said while he smiled his devilish smile.  Dean spit in his face.  
  
“Oh yeah, old man, and what might that be?!” the hunter snarled. He had to keep his fucking hands off him! It made him angry and got him worked up.  Zachariah wiped the spit off his face, unimpressed, like he had expected Dean to react like this.  
  
“I wanted to be nice to you, Dean, but it looks like it always has to go the hard way with you. There is no soft way with you at all, because you just refuse to behave!” Dean clearly knew how to piss off his enemies. Dean snorted at that. Yeah right, like they would do whatever he said. He had had enough fights with monsters and supernatural beings to know that things never went smoothly. He had a life time of experience.  
  
“Looks like the mark of Cain is gone, huh?” Zachariah was touching Dean’s arm now. His fingers stroked over the little black wings that had taken its place. Deans knees buckled, causing him to fall to his knees. His body was shaking while the angel continued to touch him there. “Well, I have news for you, Dean. It’s your mark with Castiel. You’re soul mates.” Dean’s world was already spinning, but this news was really not what he had expected. He wanted to throw up.  
  
“Don’t joke with me,” the hunter said, his voice trembling.  
  
“Oh, but I’m not joking, Dean. I hardly do. Too bad that your bond isn’t completed. You see, Dean, the intercourse is one thing, but the most important thing is the aftermath. That’s where you really bond with each other, you see. But I get that Castiel didn’t want to stay, though. You are a filthy human after all. What would Castiel want with you?” The words got to his head, because the angel was right. Castiel had left as soon as he could. Didn’t even hesitate to do so either. It made Dean laugh, because honestly he had known that from the beginning: Castiel didn’t care about him like that. He didn’t really love Dean like that, if he even loved him at all.  
  
“Tell me something I don’t already know, you poor excuse for an angel,” Dean spit, while the angel smiled.  
  
“Did you know, that every time that I touch you, your baby starts growing quicker? That your pregnancy is sped up? That’s something you humans can’t stand because it’s not “natural”. Your bodies don’t adjust as well as ours do. That’s why your body fights against it. You really are the lowest of the lowest. You can’t even see all of my majestic wings. That’s why I hate humans.” It made Dean shiver. Why where they speeding up his pregnancy?! What where they planning on doing with his baby?!  
  
“What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?” Dean was still trying to move away from the angel and his hateful touches. It made his body burn up and his vision more blurry.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious, Dean? I want that nephilim. It will be the perfect little soldier. My special weapon against everyone. Against heaven! I will be the new God!” Zack laughed like a maniac. Dean tried to get up and kick the fat angel, but his body was weak and his stomach started to grow. The stretching skin was making his back ache and his skin felt like it was too tight around his body. “But don’t worry about it, Dean, I know more than enough demons who would like to have a little fun with you first, before your little one is here! Too bad your bond isn’t completed, otherwise you could’ve called that mismatched angel of yours, but he won’t be able to hear you, Dean. No angel will.” The angel got up and walked away while Meg along with six other demons stepped into the room.  
  
“Let’s have some fun, Winchester!” Meg said enthousastically, followed by the low and dark bark of a hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ Till next time!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering; my wrist still hurts a lot and being in a plaster case really sucks. 
> 
> Back to the story.

                                                          

 

Castiel couldn’t help but feel guilty about the fact that Dean was taken. The angel was almost sure that it was because of the baby. Because of the Nephilim that Dean was carrying, which was also Castiel’s baby.  
  
“Did you find anything when you found me?” Castiel asked while Gabriel uncuffed him.  Sam nodded while Bobby was pocketing the echo they had taken just before the older hunter had left the room. Bobby didn’t want to think about what was happening to Dean, but he truly hoped that the boy was alright. He had so much on his plate already. Bobby wasn’t really sure how he would handle being kidnapped on top of it all.  
  
“Yes, Meg was the one to take him, but we thought that maybe you knew more. Maybe you had something to do with it. You can’t blame us for wanting to make sure.” Benny was the one to explain, while Sam looked away. He was clearly agreeing with the vampire. Castiel was a little bit hurt by that comment, though, because how many times did he have to show them where his true loyalty lay? How many times did he have to prove himself to them?! To be completely honest, the angel was getting tired of it all. Of constantly proving himself worthy in their eyes, while all he did was trying to help them out. Why didn’t they see that?  
  
“Maybe we should ask Crowley if he knows where Dean is?” Sam was saying, which caused Bobby to look at him like he had hit his head.  
  
“Are you sure you are alright there, Sam, my boy? You hit your head pretty hard last time you fainted,” Bobby said, which made Benny snicker and caused Sam to roll his eyes.  
  
“Yes, I’m alright, Bobby! But think about it: a demon took Dean and Crowley is the king of Hell, or so he claims to be, so he should know where Dean is, right?” In a way it did make sense. If Crowley really was the king of Hell, it would be easy for him to find out where Meg was and what she was doing.  
  
“Maybe we should summon him,” Castiel spoke up, agreeing with Sam.  
  
“I will just call him,” the long haired hunter said, while he took his phone out of his pocket. “He will pick up, unlike some other people.” Sam was looking directly at the angel when he said it. Castiel didn’t say anything, but looked at his slightly bruised wrists. Gabriel noticed and placed his hands on his.  
  
“What else is on your mind, brother?” He asked him, softly. Castiel swallowed and closed his eyes for a second.  
  
“When we were at the hospital, I... I noticed that Dean had a new mark where the Mark of Cain used to be.” Gabriel went to sit down next to him, on the couch. He hadn’t seen any new mark on Dean, but he had only looked very briefly, because Dean seemed to react badly to his grace.  
  
“What kind of mark?” Gabe asked, while he looked Castiel in the eyes as if to say ‘if you lie to me, I will fucking kick your ass’. Gabriel seemed to notice the wound his little brother had on his side, because he was suddenly pressing his hands there, healing the wound with his grace while he scowled at him.  
  
“Two big black wings. Angel wings.” The younger angel was still fascinated by it. It had looked so good on Dean, but at the same time, it wasn’t really something that suited Dean. The hunter wasn’t the type of person to just tattoo himself because he liked something. No, a tattoo had to have a meaning to him, and this had looked more like a mark of territory than anything else. Gabriel looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“It sounds like an soul mate tattoo. I have never heard of a human with one, though, it’s very rare among them,” the archangel said, with a frown on his forehead.  “But you said the wings were black?” Castiel was nodding.  
  
“Yes, jet black. I have never seen them in that colour, though.” The angel had seen bonding tattoos many times before. Mostly between other angels and never on a human, and most of the time they had other printings on them. Dean’s had been different.  
  
“Wait... you had sex with Dean, right?” Gabriel was looking weirdly at Castiel, which made the angel feel nervous, because what was up with that look? Gabriel had never looked that nastily at him. Sam was eying them too, almost dropping his phone in the progress. He was already calling Crowley, but it seemed like the angels were talking about something important too.  
  
“Of course I did! But I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” The angel was blushing, while Gabriel’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Oh please, Cassie, please tell me that you stayed with him afterwards.” The archangel didn’t look like he was kidding when he asked Castiel the question.  
  
“No, I had to go. There was a Leviathan on the lose! I couldn’t let it walk around freely for long.” Gabriel looked like he wanted to slap his little brother, and hard too.  
  
“This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done!” Castiel wanted to ask what was so wrong with it, but Gabriel was talking already. “You’ve bonded with Dean, you are soul mates, but to form such a bond it’s necessary to stay after the deed is done, Cass. The bond isn’t complete without the cuddling afterwards, without the aftercare. It explains why Dean hates it when an angel touches him. It makes his skin crawl, literally. His body hates the grace we posses and it made his body sick. It makes everything so clear now.” Gabriel was walking around now. Castiel almost couldn’t breathe. Dean and he were soul mates? And he had fucked things up again, hadn’t he? “We have to find Dean, and quickly too, before it’s too late.”  
  
“Crowley said he knows where Meg went,” Sam said while he looked from Benny to the two angels in front of them.  
  
“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Till next time.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the plaster... this really sucks because I couldn't write for over a month now. :( 
> 
> Anyway, I got this chapter back today, so I'm posting it now. Enjoy it! 
> 
> Warning: The baby is "born" in this chapter.

                                                                    

 

Dean was constantly falling in and out of consciousness and it irritated the hell out of him. Damn him and his weak body. He felt so useless, he couldn’t even protect his unborn child from all this evil. It made him feel more horrible than any of the cuts and bruises they had given him. And the fact that he was always more pregnant when he gained consciousness again angered him even more. Was his baby really okay like this? Was everything alright? Why couldn’t he even defend himself properly?!  He had never felt so vulnerable himself as he did now. He hated being weak, he hated himself so much right now, it was worse than what they did to his body and mind.  
  
“Looks like it won’t be long now, Dean.” He had given up; his body wasn't conducive to him and he felt like he was starting to lose his mind too. He didn’t struggle anymore when they wanted to do something to him; he just didn’t have the energy to deal with it anymore. The hunter was tired, bleeding out and he didn’t even know how to defend himself anymore, let alone someone else. He was just a useless person; waste of space. Maybe it would be better if they just killed him here and now. No-one would really miss him. Nobody needed him.  
  
There was a hard cracking sound when Dean thought he couldn’t take it anymore. He could vaguely hear things and people shouting, but nothing really stuck. He was so damn tired and his whole body was hurting.  
  
“Dean, can you hear me, Squirrel?” It was Crowley’s voice. Dean wanted to react, to say something, do something, even open his eyes, but he honestly couldn’t. Crowley was saying something, but everything just blacked out again.  
  
  
  
“How is he doing?” Sam asked while Castiel kept looking at the demon who was still talking to Dean. Gabriel had been going after Zachariah and Benny had been going after the demons, together with Bobby, who had set up a few traps outside of the building.  
  
“To be brutally honest with you: he’s barely alive, that’s what’s going on. The Nephilim is the only thing that’s keeping him alive at the moment.” The demon said, while he looked at Castiel.  “Maybe it will help if I can heal him on the inside, but then you would have to undo that tattoo, Angel face.”  
  
“No.” Castiel didn’t know where it came from, but suddenly he was voicing his opinion about it all.  
  
“No?” Crowley was looking at the angel like he had grown a third head. “What do you mean ‘no’?! He will die without help!” The king of hell was furious. How could this so-called angel just let Dean die?!    
  
“I know, but I won’t remove the tattoo. Dean wouldn’t have wanted it. He got that tattoo for a reason; he doesn’t want to be possessed by a demon. So no; I won’t let it happen.” Castiel knew that he was taking a huge risk; one that could end Dean’s life, but he knew that the hunter would never forgive him if he let him be possessed again.  
  
“So you would rather let him die like this than remove his bloody tattoo?!” Crowley might not look like it but he and Dean were friends; have been ever since their little trip when Dean turned into a demon, thanks to the Mark of Cain.  
  
Before the angel could even answer that, the demon was blasted to the back of the bloodied room. There was a blinding light blasting through the room.  
  
“Close your eyes!” Castiel was still able to yell, before there sounded a very nasty sound, followed by a pitiful moan from Dean. The human did sound in pain, but the angel was too shocked to really pay attention to it.  
  
There, right in front of him, Dean was laying on his back, still covered in blood. On top of him was a little human baby, with massive white, fluffy looking wings. They were still a bit bloodied, but they were beautiful. For a moment Castiel wanted to get closer; to touch the little Nephilim, to hold his child in his arms, but something inside him stopped him. They needed this moment; they needed to bond with each other. They probably already had a strong bond, but this wasn’t  something that Castiel wanted to take away from Dean.  
  
Sam wanted to get closer, but as soon as he did, the Nephilim was making an awful deafening scream and puffing up its wings, making them even wider.  
  
 “No Sam, don’t! You need to give them space!” The angel yelled, hoping that the human would be able to hear it above the noise. The angel didn't need to keep trying though; another bright light made it stop. Samandriel was suddenly there; he was smiling softly while he looked at the Nephilim in Dean's arms, before he walked towards Sam and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"You need to give Dean and his child a moment alone. Do not approach them, until the baby allows you too. He or she is more powerful than anyone in this room and more likely to attack now that Dean is so weak. I just wanted to let you know that the angels will back down now." Samandriel, whom Dean called Alfie, smiled softly at the human before he turned to his brother. "Castiel, father said that he's very proud of you and that he will come visit you all soon, after the messes are cleaned up. Oh, and the ones responsible for this will be punished for their sins." Castiel just hugged his brother close while he looked at the direction in which Dean was lying. He still couldn't see his human because of the blinding light their baby was using to keep everyone away from them.  
  
"I'm scared Alfie." The angel said, softly admitting the human emotion to his younger brother.  
  
"Everything will be alright Castiel, trust us." The messager sounded so sure of himself, of the other angels and their holy Father that Castiel had to believe him if he wanted to or not. "Oh and Gabriel, father expects you home soon." Samandriel said before he went off. Castiel felt how Sam placed his hand on the angel's shoulder.  
  
"He's right, Castiel. We have to trust them, trust Dean. He will be alright, right? He has to be, he's Dean freaking Winchester!" It was supposed to cheer them both up a little, but the longer the light kept glowing the more worried Castiel got. What if Dean died there because they couldn't get close enough in time?!  
  
  
  
  
Dean felt how someone pressed something soft against his forehead, which caused him to open up his eyes.  
  
“Charlie?” He asked softly while he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his baby. He instantly knew that the baby was his. And he had secretly named it Charlie in his mind, if she would turn out to be a girl. His baby was smiling. He could feel how the little one wrapped his or her wings around him, cocooning them out of sight of the others. The chains that had been around Dean’s wrist before were gone, which made it easier for the broken hunter to carefully wrap his arms around his little baby. It was like he or she could read his mind, when he hugged him or her close.  
  
‘ _You look so beautiful, baby_.’ The baby giggled at that. And like that he or she was communicating back to him.  ‘ _Are you alright, daddy?_ ’ Dean wasn’t freaked out by it, he felt comforted by it, more than anything. His baby was a Nephilim after all, it was to be expected that he or she could do things that normal, 100% human babies couldn’t do.  
‘ _I’ve been better, but how are you? Are you alright? Did they harm you when they sped up everything?_ ’ The hunter was still worried about that, what if his baby was hurt because of all that? He would never forgive them. ‘ _I’m alright. You feel weak daddy. Can you hold on for me, just a little bit longer?_ ’ Dean wanted to nod at the question, but everything hurt. It felt like he was dying from the inside out.  
‘ _I’ll try. So I have a baby girl then?_ ’ He was trying to focus on anything other than the pain, but it was so damn hard to do. ‘ _Yes_.’  
‘ _Do you like the name Charlie? Charlie Winchester._ ’ Dean wished that the first Charlie was here, the Charlie whom he could share so much with. She was and had always been the little sister that Dean had never had. ‘ _It’s very pretty daddy. Is it really my name?_ ’ Dean smiled at that. He recognised Castiel in her, in his sweet little baby girl.  
‘ _Yes, baby, it’s your name. I need you to listen very carefully. If something happens to me and I need to go to the hospital, I want you to stay with Bobby. He will protect you. I love you, baby, don't forget that._ ’ He needed to be real with her, these might be his last moments with her and he knew that Bobby would do everything in his power to protect his baby girl. ‘ _I love you too, daddy. I know about uncle Bobby, daddy. I saw everything. You will be alright, right?_ ’ Dean wanted to answer, he really did, but it was like his senses were all shut off at the same time and before he knew it, the darkness was all around him. Surrounding him, like he was a helpless prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it back. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> P.s. The mind reading was just a temporary thing, because of what happened.
> 
> See you soon! (:


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here; the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you all for your support, for all the kudos, subscriptions, comments and bookmarks. 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of this story.

                                                                            

 

It had been weeks since Dean was taken to the hospital and today finally was the day that the hunter was allowed to go home, to his little family. After all that the hunter had been through, he still didn’t trust angels, not any of them, with the exception of Castiel and Charlie of course. He was still a bit wary about Gabriel. Charlie didn’t seem to like Castiel very much, but Dean was sure that it was because she had been in his head too; she had felt how Dean had felt, how awful he felt after everything. He had high hopes of her changing her mind after she saw how much her parents loved each other. Because they were working on it.  
  
Dean was still getting sick of angel touches. It was already less painful but still hard to endure them. Gabriel had told him that it would go away in a few months; after all the toxic had left his body and he trusted the Archangel on that topic, he seemed to know a lot more about it than Castiel did. Alfie had brightened his day though; by telling him that his kidnappers were severely punished; Zarriah had even lost his grace and was forced to live his life on earth as a human; the beings he despised so much.  
  
Crowley had been visiting him often, keeping him company and making him laugh, which he was grateful for, because Dean still didn’t like the hospital much, not after he was kidnapped from there and almost lost his life because of it. Benny was also a great help. He always came in during the nights, keeping watch over him, which made him feel safer instantly. Sam had visited him a few times. They had talked it out: their fight and all. The long-haired hunter had even told him that he had found himself a girlfriend.  
  
Castiel had done everything in his power to make Dean forgive him. He had already given him about a dozen pies (which all tasted horrible to Dean, which must have been a side effect of the pregnancy, according to Bobby), but Dean still accepted them, making sure that he let the angel know that he had forgiven the angel. He didn’t know what he was getting into either, that night when it all started. The hunter was happy that the angel seemed to be wanting him too; in a relationship kind of way. It made Dean feel loved. Charlie didn’t seem to like it when anyone other than Dean or Bobby held her; she would scream if Castiel or Sam wanted to get close to her. Castiel had a hard time dealing with that. He knew that what he had done was wrong, but he would’ve liked to hold his baby girl too.    
  
Even Garth had shown up when he heard about what happened to them; telling him how he didn't even saw the angels coming because his wife had been calling him, telling him she had gone into labor earlier. He was the proud father of a son, called Jake. Even though the little boy was born earlier, he was still very healthy and that was all that mattered to the werewolf. Dean was glad that his friend got out on time before any harm could come to him. The two men promised each other that they would stay in touch and let their kids have playdates when they were a little bit older; they could become friends too. The hunter had asked the wolf if his kid was a wolf too or if he was human too, to which the werewolf had replied that they wouldn't know for sure until he was four years old. Dean was a bit wary with that. It was his child's life they were talking about after all and he didn't want to get his baby girl get hurt; not that he didn't trust Garth, it was just that a newly turned werewolf and children, especially young children, had no control over their shifts. What if his nails came out when Charlie was holding his hand? Sure, Dean was all for friendships and all that, but he didn't want to risk his daughter's health. Castiel though, was a bit smoother when it came to that and just told Dean that Charlie couldn't be turned into a wolf since she was a Nephilim and powerful enough to hurt Jake if she wanted to, making all parents feel better about future playdates. The werewolf didn't seem surprised that Castiel was Charlie's father or even by the fact that Dean was pregnant, he had just shrugged and told them that he could smell it on Dean. The wolf didn't stay long after that; he was only supposed to be on a diaper run after all.  
  
  
  
Castiel was just walking into the room with Charlie in his arms. She was crying loudly, ever since the angel had taken her out of Bobby's arms, to hand her over to his boyfriend, who was still sitting in the hospital bed, his belongings already put into his duffle bags. “It will be alright Cass, I’m sure that she will let you hold her, next time.” Dean smiled brightly at his boyfriend while he took his little girl from his sulking angel. Bobby was smiling while he looked at the couple. They looked so good together. He already loved his granddaughter so much, he had gotten very attached to her over the last six weeks, while he got to care for her while Dean was recovering in the hospital.  
  
“I hope so,” the angel said, softly, looking down to the floor. It was horrible to be rejected like that time and time again. Suddenly he felt how someone was holding his hand. He looked up to see that Dean was holding his hand. He carefully let his fingers slip in his and smiled softly. The angel smiled back at him. He was glad to see that the touch didn’t seem to make Dean want to puke or made him feel like shit. “I really hope that she can forgive me.”  
  
 “She will, in a little while it will be like this never happened,” Dean answered while he wrapped Charlie's blanket better around her. “But when she’s old enough to get the ‘talk’, you will be the one giving it to her. I’ve been hurt enough already.” Sure, Dean loved the angel and his little girl too, but he didn’t feel very comfortable about thinking about giving her the talk about her periods and stuff like that, let alone talk about it, out loud, with her. And it would be a good punishment for the angel too.  
  
“What kind of talk?” the angel asked, dumbfounded. What was the hunter even talking about? Castiel honestly felt very confused by Dean's request.  They started to walk out of the hospital room: Dean was holding Charlie and with his other hand he was holding on to his angel tightly, like he was still afraid that he would leave him, again. Bobby was walking closely behind them, carrying Dean’s bags.  
  
“Her periods. You will give her that talk when the time comes, alright.” Dean blushed when he said it. There! He was already turning red like a schoolgirl and he only mentioned the word. How would he ever be able to tell his little girl about this? No, this was something Castiel would have to do. He was her dad too after all. It made Bobby laugh when he heard the two of them talk about it. They were walking towards the Impala when Castiel answered.  
  
“Okay. Can we go home now?” Home, they would finally go back to the bunker; one of the very few places the hunter had truly ever felt at home. The angel was smiling when he looked at his human. He knew that it wasn't really supposed to happen; that angels weren’t really meant to be falling in love with humans, let alone get a child with them, but it had happened anyway and he honestly could say that he didn’t regret any of it: He was finally happy and Dean seemed to be too.  
  
Sure, the hunter still had bruises and a few broken fingers. Nightmares were there too, but they were happy together and that was all that really mattered. Dean’s soulmate tattoo even seemed to get lighter and lighter every time he spent time with Castiel. He even seemed to like it when the angel touched him, so yeah, he was sure of it: they would be alright, they would be just fine. The three of them would be perfectly fine.  
  
  
  
**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might not like this, but I didn't feel like it was right to write them like they would see each other after a long time, kiss, fuck and everything would be alright and forgotten. Things like trust issues take time to rebuild. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and thank you following the story all the way to the end.


End file.
